


College Cravings

by Moonstone_Plus



Category: Back in the Game (TV), Girl Meets World
Genre: Breeding, Condoms, Creampie, F/M, Foursome - F/F/M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Seduction, Sex, Smut, Step-Brothers, Step-Sibling Incest, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:13:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26497702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonstone_Plus/pseuds/Moonstone_Plus
Summary: Time alone and craving his girlfriend, Danny Gannon decides to invite her over for some private time.
Relationships: Danny Gannon/Maya Hart, Danny Gannon/Riley Matthews
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	College Cravings

Danny waited for it with baited breath, his ear straining pressed against his bedroom door. Listening intently for the sound he craved. No, not what some teenage boys did where they listened for another family member having sex. No, not someone doing something that could get them in trouble. No, what Danny listened for was the sound of the front door slamming shut at long last to leave him alone in the house. A feat that was so rare he’d believe there was a unicorn in his living room over having it to himself. When the door finally shut and his step-brother left for some sudden shift at work, all Danny could do was let his lips curl into a wicked smile.

Though, he would find out that his step-brother’s ‘work’ hadn’t called him in, but he did have a shift working something. Not that Danny wanted to fall asleep to the sound of David’s perverted way of telling him everything that he did with the girl both of them had dated as young teens.

Right now the nineteen-year-old college student had another hot piece of ass in mind, one that he reached over to call after giving five minutes for his brother to leave. 

The teenager is desperate for some pussy after almost three weeks of nothing.

However, as his fingers hovered over the phone it began to buzz on his bedside table. Low and behold she remembered being promised a little loving once everyone was gone, and got the timing dead on. She seemed to have a gift for that. And teasing older guys into wanting her so badly, but never being able to touch. Smirking, Danny picked up to be greeted by a Facetime of a stunning blond girl’s completely naked body right there on the screen, the camera propped up to capture her full form. Her pale, round breasts pushed up by her arms crossed. A smirk on her petite face as Danny’s brown eyes began to look up and down, taking in the girl’s smooth curved hips and puffy pink pussy just waiting for somebody to come worship it for her, which Danny would be more than happy to do. She was wet, too, though Danny wasn’t sure if she needed his cock or if she had just finished playing with herself. Both hot thoughts.

“I’m guessing, you were thinking of me as much as I was you, big boy?” Maya purred, giving her boyfriend a look of near pure lust. “Riles, didn’t want to hear me craving your sexy bod any more so forced me to call…”

Danny grinned a little when he heard Riley’s voice in the background, grumping and calling out a hello to the nineteen-year-old drama student.

She uncrossed her arms and began to feel down the length of her body, hands following down the smooth curves just for Danny’s enjoyment. However, they stopped just above her pinkness. “Anyway, you’re only getting a peak because I want you to pick out my outfit. Even if we know you’re going to tear it off the moment I get to your house, just the way I like it…”

“Ew!” Riley teased, from the background. 

“Oh you love it, Riley! I’ve seen you two drunk!” Danny shouted into his phone, giggling. They were a hot pair of best friends, even if he was never allowed to so much as touch Riley. Turning his attention back to Maya’s naked body, the boy felt like melting. His cargo pants were growing tighter, the nineteen-year-old’s cock rising to attention. Her body never failed to arouse Danny. “And you know the offer for me to rip your clothes off, is always on the table…”

The teen chuckled at the reaction he got from both girls. Loving how his own girlfriend simply rolled her eyes while Riley had upgraded from daggers and a reconfirmation of her relationship with that Lucas boy, to blushing every time he offered to rip her clothes off and let her join them.

“So babe… Do I have to pick panties for you or can we just skip ‘em?” He purred. 

“For that… you can pick a pair.” Maya responded, earning a groan from the nineteen-year-old.

“Aw come on, babe!” Danny giggled, laying back on his bed. His fingers moved close to the first button of his t-shirt with a dirty smirk. “I could give you a peek of your prize today!”

“I’ve seen that prize… now do you want black lace or shall I go the g-string…” Maya purred, holding up both of the skimpy pairs of panties for the teen boy to judge.

Drooling, the nineteen-year-old had her pick out the black lace. He loved ripping those open with his teeth, as even though the girl always whined at him for it, Maya ended up wetter. After that it was just a matter of her matching lace bra and some skimpy black-and-red dress that was so form fitting, the teen was always afraid she might get an ass slap on the walk to his house. Nevermind that her dorm was just down the street from one another and nothing ever went wrong. 

It was one of the best things about his step-father. He had paid for him and David to share a house near campus rather than live in some shitty dorm with other students. He even paid for the basics, like their utilities, internet and even Netflix. Something that both teen boys were grateful for. But even though David had matured and gotten nicer over the years, he still liked to act as though he was more entitled since his dad bought everything. 

Danny slipped a hand down his pants and gave it a few gentle tugs, groaning with pleasure even as he watched Maya cover herself up with clothes. She just kept flashing him without a care, and probably Riley too since it sounded like she was in the room as well. Which would make sense, since unlike the boys, the girls shared a bedroom. Danny would be lying to say he wasn’t close to busting a nut thinking of those two girls naked in a room. 

Even Maya would deny anything had happened between them, she never could look him in the eyes as she did so. Which only assisted the horned up teenage boy in beliving that his girl, might be up for putting on a future lesbian show for him. The two girls were also terrible at remembering their drunken antics of endless making out, tongue swapping and at once whispering very loudly about sucking dicks. Danny had been so close to getting Riley and Maya in his bed that night, but of course Ranger Rick had to come along and tell them it was time to sober up and sleep. He had a way of making drunk girls listen.

Danny just wanted them to make out with his cock between their lips.

His eyes were struggling to look at everything on Maya as it is, she was too sexy over every inch of her body. Seeing her try to wiggle her juicy ass into those tight panties and even tighter dress was arousing to the teen, who knew the pleasures a soft perky ass could provide and the way it jiggled when he gave it a firm smack. Maya liked to get those, always begging for her boyfriend to punish her ass as they fucked like rabbits. He even had a feeling that her best friend Riley was a spank craver too. As he always caught her checking out and blushing, when he gave Maya’s perky ass the firm smack it needed for teasing him.

“Hey Riley,” He called out, smirking as he unzipped his cargo pants. “You still with Lucas or want a look at the thing going up your girlfriend’s juicy ass? C’mon, you know you want to see it… It’s bigger than you imagine, I’m sure.”

Maya snorted. “Babe? You should see her Uncle Boing… now that’s a cock that’s bigger than anyone could imagine.”

Danny groaned, glaring slightly. “Don’t wanna know.”

“Oh, don’t be jealous babe… you know I like your sexy little body more,” Maya teased, truthful in her words but still wanting to tease her boyfriend a little. She picked up her phone and crossed her dorm room with the camera bobbing along with her breasts, until she reached Riley’s side. She made sure to show the boy as she laid Riley down on her bed with a smug grin curled on her pink lips, then straddled the brunette’s chest. Pinning Riley down. Riley was single but holding out hoping to get Lucas again after he moved back home for college. “Do you really want to show her your dick, sexy? She’s desperate for some cock,”

“Do you want me to show babe? Would it turn you on for your bestie to see your boyfriend’s sexy cock…?” Danny purred, making the said girl they were talking about moan.

Maya almost growled, her voice laced with a heavy dose of lust. Beneath her Danny could hear Riley whining and gulping. Except it didn’t seem the girl was trying to escape. “Pull out that sexy dick. Make her want you.”

Danny smirked, with the nineteen-year-old twink lowering his camera so that his tented Calvin Kleins boxer briefs and unzipped cargo pants came into view. As the girls watched, he cupped his cock and gave it a firm squeeze and a couple of teasing strokes. Smirking at the noises coming from the girls watching, Danny fingered the waistband of the tightened boxer briefs and lowered them down slowly. Only going as far as the first maybe inch of his tanned member, showing off a little skin with his thumb hooked in the waistband, going no lower as he moaned to the girls.

“How big does she think I am, babe?” Danny questioned, smirking down at the phone’s view of his crotch as he allowed his boxer briefs to flick back down and cover up his crotch once more. “Guess it right and I'll give you a prize, guess wrong… Maya chooses what I get from you…”

A little too fast, Riley blurted something out. She didn’t look at the tightness of his underwear, nor the perfectly captured shape of his cock through them to see he was far bigger than she thought. “U-um… Six!”

“Wrong.”

He returned to pulling down his underwear. Once again revealing the trimmed patch of wild black pubic hair, the first to come into view before the fabric eased past inch by inch of the thin pink circumsized length, which flicked back against his stomach after he passed the darker pink mushroom head. A loud slap rang through his room as Danny’s teenage cock was fully revealed to Riley’s stunned eyes, the tanned length a beautiful seven-inches in length with a thin but still decent girth to it and a slim mushroom tip. He was hairy albeit trimmed, with his balls allowed to hand low and their hair run wild. Riley was drooling.

Leaning in so that Danny couldn’t hear but he could see, Maya hissed in her bestfriend’s ear such lustful tones that made the other two shiver in delight. “You’re going to…”

He couldn’t hear his prize, but something about that made his cock throb. The sheepish yelp of surprise and excitement from Riley made him happy to know it would be something fun. The nineteen-year-old loved that he was getting closer to having two girls working his young cock at the same time.

“Speak up babe, I can't hear-” The video cut off. “You… Okay so that happened,”

The teen didn’t bother with covering up just yet. He knew that he had enough time before his girlfriend actually got here, and lowered his hand down to the shaft that he had just revealed to the best friend of his girlfriend. A girl that he hoped to convince said girlfriend into allowing him sliding in rights. Owning both their bodies sounded like a dream, and some small part of him hoped two girls would arrive at his door in just a few minutes. 

Pumping his length to the thought of dominating Riley and Maya, Danny grunted. 

He found himself losing himself in a very slow wank session. Danny’s hand gliding up and down his thin cock, fingers squeezed tight around the girth as his body succumbed to the pleasures. His breath was low and hot, moans softer than the squeak of a mouse. One of Danny’s legs propped up as he picked up a little speed on his own dick, jerking off to the thought of it being the tongues of two sexy young girls around his length. Their wet tongues explored every inch, licking along his meaty shaft in long, slow strokes. Lapping at the tip, swirling it around inside their hot mouths. Danny could see Riley, cute as a button, bobbing on his cock like a pro. Well practised in sucking huge cocks if Lucas’ cock lived up to the rest of his bulky body. Danny was jealous of the girth but he knew it was an easy feat to win in length, since he had seen the Texan erect in just tight shorts before.

Danny continued his session for a few minutes, keeping up an even pace of moving up and down. His thumb brushed against the head, fingers burying into the boy’s messy trimmed bush. A light coating of sweat began to form on his body. He hadn’t expected to be so turned on imagining throat fucking Maya and Riley. Thankfully his session only went on until the front door opened.

Letting herself in, Maya dropped her key in the bowl. The horny blonde girl making a bee-line to her boyfriend’s bedroom, close to dripping through her panties. 

“You better be naked by the time I get up there!” She announced. She didn’t want to waste any time removing Danny’s clothing. It was more fun for him to rip off hers. Even if it was an enjoyable view to see him shirtless, with his cargo pants lowered down to the top of his pubic bush, showing off his sexy v-lines..

“Already…” Danny was in the motions of kicking off his pants, struggling in a little with the final kick. “Off!”

“You better be…” Maya playfully growled, as she threw open the door to her boyfriend’s bedroom.

Lying there in his white boxer briefs, the waistband cupped under Danny’s heavy balls pushing them up to look fuller, the nineteen-year-old was by far the yummiest sight in the world. His tanned body contrasting the white, chocolate brown nipples and cock head looking so inviting that all Maya felt like doing was parting her panties and climbing right on.

“I thought I told you to be naked…” Maya purred. The twenty-year-old playfully growls to the sexy teenage boy. “You are as bad as my ex Gabe… want to know what I did to him when he was a naughty boy…”

Purring back at her, Danny’s eyes filled with lust. “Mm, please do tell,”

Kicking off her slip on shoes, Maya smirked. “Roll over and I’ll show you…”

Danny didn’t hesitate to roll over, pushing his slutty straight boy ass up in the air. Listening to Maya’s slow steps across the room, the girl unzipped her leather jacket as she took in the view of his nearly naked ass. She had seen it enough that there was nothing left to the imagination, she knew his hole was tight and unused, a light brownish pink matching with the tan of his lithe body. Wiggling it proudly, showing off his little butt that she would always complain wasn’t bubbly enough. Danny was a thin, smooth boy all over. A tender body that people loved but he could do with a little more to play with back there. But he liked a flatter ass, drew attention to his dick.

Which is where the twinkish boy felt he really shined.

Rolling her eyes slightly at her boyfriend’s flat ass, while she would prefer a bubble ass, it was cute enough that it didn’t decrease his hotness. Crawling onto her boyfriend’s messy double bed, Maya made her way up between his legs until her face was above his ass. Deciding to surprise her boyfriend a little, she lent down and planted a quick kiss on the left ass cheek.

“Oooh didn’t take Gabe for one to get his ass kissed…” Danny teased.

“Oh he wasn’t.” Maya raised her hand before bringing it down firmly on Danny’s flat ass, smirking at his yelp of surprise. A sound that twisted into a moan when she spanked him again. “He was an ass destroyer not an ass kisser. I really wish I could see him fuck you one day,”

“Who said my ass is up for a fucking?” Danny smirked, wiggling the flat ass a little.

Maya kisses his right cheek this time, using her hands to caress the thin boy’s sexy body. Feeling along his ass and hips, tenderly kissing his lower back a little, “You’ll do what I want for the right price, baby.”

“Better be a good price, if you want this?” Danny responded, pushing his ass backwards. “Taken by any sized cock.”

Flopping down beside the boy with a giggle, the blonde just stared at him for a long moment. Taking in the view, his silly grinning expression. The pinkness of Danny’s lips, the deepness of his chocolate eyes even if there was a little bit of hair covering them at the moment. She kept telling him to get a trim but he was attached to the length. Regardless of that, she found a very cute and capable boy who never failed to get a laugh out of her, whether it was through some dramatic show or acting kind of like a child with his friends. She felt the sudden urge to kiss him, which Maya indulged in by cupping his cheek and pulling the boy closer until their lips met.

While their tongue’s didn’t enter the kiss, their lips locked, with each kissing back with the passion that their other half craved. The pair only break for a few seconds before reconnecting in another slightly shorter kiss. Neither wanted to break away from the kiss long enough to do anything but breathe.

Though the kiss wasn’t innocent, with Danny’s hand sliding under his girlfriend’s dress in order to grab and grope said girl’s ass through her lacy panties.

Maya moaned against his lips, allowing her sexy boyfriend to move over on top of her, pushing down into his bed as their makeout deepened. Losing their formality and passion in favour of love and lust, with her tongue pushing past his lips and his hands beginning to explore her undeniably sexy body. One firmly on her juicy ass, squeezing the round flesh tight, meanwhile the other glided along Maya’s hip to pleasure the girl. Tickling softly but making her tingle as well. 

Danny moaned in her ear a few times as their bodies came together, “Mm… I don’t even want to take off your dress,”

“Don’t… It can be like the night we went clubbing and had fun in the bathroom…” Maya purred, grinning widely at the memory. It had been one of the first few times she had felt all seven inches sliding deep inside of her. Even if they had used a condom. Neither wanting children.

Danny remembered it well, too, and the bulbous condom pumped full of cum. He had since grown a hatred for the rubber, refusing to wear them if he was allowed to slip past them. “I don’t have any co-”

Between two fingers, Maya held the little blue packet. Mocking him as she said, “Don’t have any what, Danny?”

He gave her his cutest pout but took the packet. “So cruel babe.”

Maya simply gave him another passionate kiss. “Put it on.”

Resentful, the brunette twink took the packet and opened it with his teeth. Spitting out the lube-laced packet onto the floor then took out the horrid little rubber, hating that she loved forcing him into them. Danny placed the little mexican hat condom onto the tip of his cock only to be quickly stopped by the girl, who started to smirk and took the rubber away. A moment of grace for the boy as she placed it carefully on the nightstand; Maya lowered down the bed slowly, showing off her sexy body in the tightness of her dress knowing that it turned Danny on.

“No arguing this time? Deserve a blowie for that, you sexy beast!” She grinned.

“Well David is out for a while…” Danny purred, letting his girlfriend know that they didn’t have to rush anything. Which was a good thing, as he enjoyed taking his time while inside of a girl.

Maya wrapped her tender fingers around his seven-inch cock, squeezing Danny’s dick. She leaned in close, making him shiver with the warmth of her breath. It tingles in her grasp, showing how much Danny was loving the feeling. “Oh you know I love taking my time sucking your sexy, sexy cock.”

“Mmmm…” Danny moaned, remembering one blowie that happened during an extended phone call with his mother.

Moving her hand up and down Danny’s delicious length, the girl moved in and took one of the boy’s balls into her mouth, flooding him with waves of pleasure. Pulling back on the boy’s ball-sac, Maya sucked harder. Slobbering and licking on the skin as she tasted him, worshipping Danny with heated passion.

A grin covering Danny’s face as his girlfriend sucked away. Solely working on his enjoyment.

He lay back as she continued sucking on his balls, moaning as the girl’s tongue swirled around the orbs with a powerful hunger. She felt amazing around them, her glossy lips locked tight. Humming every so softly, sending intense shivers of pleasure through the teenager’s body that only stopped when she did to swap to his other orb. Quickly sucking away on it, moaning. Maya pulled off after a few moments with a pop, smirking at Danny’s whine over the loss of her pleasuring him; He was so easy to tease, always whining after just two seconds of nothing on his cock. However, she continued to play with his trimmed bush and smooth, stunning six-pack with a tender touch.

“Mayaaaaa…” Danny whined, wanting to push his girl onto his aching seven-inch length but he knew better, even if it was begging for attention. He was also way long past the stay of being that desperate for release that he couldn’t handle a little other fun. “You barely touched them!”

“You haven’t touched anything on me,” Maya said with a teasing smirk, suddenly jumping up at him. Pinning the boy down without even touching him, just their legs sliding together as she hovered over Danny wearing that mischievous yet sexy smile of hers. “How long have we got? I could take this real slow and make you pleasure me for doing all that stuff to Riley… Even if I was a little turned on,”

Teasing her with a quick kiss, Danny smirked. “Oh come on, you want her… don’t you, babe?”

“I’ve had her.” Maya admitted like it was nothing, running a hand up along the boy’s lithe chest. “So… you didn’t answer my question,”

“Depends, how long David’s ‘shift’ is… he claims he’s working…” Danny smirked, as he pulled his girlfriend towards him into a slight cuddle.

Since she allowed Danny to openly perv on girls with her around, Maya’s lips curled into a smirk. She leaned closer to the boy, her perky tits brushing right against his bare chest as she whispered into his ear. Knowing he would hate every word of it, but would never stop cuddling. “I wonder how long something is on David,”

Danny rolled his eyes, releasing a slight growl. “His little toe?”

Kissing Danny, the girl giggled. “Behave.”

“I could have suggested something like his nips…” Danny teased. Getting an idea, one of his hands moved around and caressed Maya’s chest, making the girl release a small whine of enjoyment. “Ooh, you’re gonna let me play with these now? Last time you just made me eat your pussy non stop!”

“Can you blame me… you are fucking amazin’ at that…” Maya cooed, the girl loving the way Danny’s tongue worked. He could just pleasure her in ways that Gabe and Farkle had always suffered to manage. But now that he was palming over her breasts, the girl couldn’t deny him the pleasure of playing with the soft pillows, since they were one of Danny’s favourite things. He even joked that he picked Maya out of her and Riley because she had a bigger rack. Suffice to say his ass was red after that little tease.

Bringing the girl in, for a passionate kiss, Danny’s cock thrust against her. Gliding along her thigh trying to hit its mark, but he wouldn’t be so lucky. Maya sat on his legs, pinning the boy down so he couldn’t go in bare. “What do you think you’re doing?”

“You…” Danny teased, giving his girlfriend another deep kiss. Breaking with a few shorter ones, before he added to his tease. “What do you want me doing?”

“Putting on that condom.” Maya said. She saw the look in his eyes, but ignored it. “Now. And I’ll suck you dry later, it’s more fun when I can taste myself on you…”

Groaning at the remembrance of that ‘devil’ rubber, Danny pouted. “Oh come on babe…”

Maya simply smirked.

“On Gannon…”

“Fineeee…” Danny pouted but took the condom from his girlfriend.

He put it to the tip of his seven-inch cock and slowly began to roll it down, allowing it to wrap around his cock and feel sickly tight. The texture of rubber around his dick so uncomfortable, and they always seemed to spill when he took them off. Not to mention it was easier to pull out and cum on Maya’s naked body, far easier to clean up and hide than a little balloon tied up and thrown in the trash. David never stopped whining about cum in the bin, though he did it just the same.

“You are as bad as Farkle when it comes to condoms…” Maya purred, moving closer to the teen.

Maya helped Danny out by stroking him and little, using her hand to roll down the rubber on his perfect cock. She loved his length, the shape and girth perfectly suiting the rest of his body. Even if compared to the horse hung cock swinging between Gabe’s legs made his look like a shrimp, Maya preferred playing with Danny. He actually fit everywhere, unlike Gabe who was forcing his way into her every time, even if enjoyable at times. She liked to remind him of that, how it was made to fuck her pussy. Like a key sliding into its hole, hitting all the right places and opening her up to a world of pleasure.

“He could have kept them…” Danny muttered.

Maya raised an eyebrow at the nineteen-year-old, her grip loosening. “Do you want me to let go?”

“Nooooooooo…” Danny almost begged.

Smirking, the girl’s hand moved along his shaft at a nice pace, using the lube on his condom to massage the slick cock. Crawling closer to it while jerking Danny off, her other hand slipping underneath to part her panties. Brushing against her own soaking wet pussy, getting nice and ready for the boy to fuck her and fuck her deep. As Maya pumped the cock, she looked up at him with a giggle. He knew what was coming. She lowered down once more and resumed sucking his balls, working her tongue around the cum-filled orbs and making Danny groan in utter pleasure from her talented mouth working him over. Maya pulled and tugged on the orbs, stroking in time as she slobbered on Danny’s nuts. Pleasuring him to no end. Stroking and sucking, swiping or swirling her tongue around the tingling sack at a pace that made Danny want to fill the condom with his hot seed already.

“M-Maya…” Danny grunted, his breathing getting heavier as she worked his length.

Without a word, the girl continued sucking harder on them. Pulling back but keeping the orbs trapped between her lips, unwilling to let go until she was ready. Her fingers curled tighter, squeezing Danny in a strong attempt to milk him. “Mmm…”

“Y-You should remove your panties babe…” Danny growled lustfully, his dick begging for the only thing between it and possible getting inside of her to disappear.

“You should tear them off for me,” Maya momentarily pulled off, before diving back in with a moan. She repositioned herself to lay across his body, pulling Danny’s cock aside so she could suck his balls and jerk him off all the same just now with her pussy hovering over his face. “Like the view?”

“Fuck yeah… you’re always a hot view…” Danny purred, with the teen leaning through her dress in order to give her covered pussy, a kiss. Only a chaste one as a moment later he took the lace between his teeth and gave a strong tug, finding it surprisingly easy to snap the fabric away from her pussy. Letting her drip onto his tongue in seconds. “Oh fuck you taste amazing…”

“Mmm, taste me, babe… drink my juices…” Maya moaned.

Without needing to be told twice, Danny wrapped his arms around Maya’s waist. Moving up and collapsing around her pussy, his tongue ran the length of her puffy pink slit. Only licking at the surface, lapping across Maya’s sweet pussy to torment the blonde girl just like she did to him. Danny’s tongue would touch her clit, sending shivers down her spine though the boy neglected it. Simply licking up her juices and swallowing every drop just like she asked. 

Taste and drink.

Unaware that their efforts were now on show.


End file.
